


Freezing Cold

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder if for all these years I've been blind to the freezing cold of the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Cold

I watch as the snow falls,  
The flakes look like balls.  
As I stand there, I get very cold,  
Suddenly, I feel very old.  
The world is glistening new.  
All my years have passed with the wind as it blew.  
Recent, but distant memories slip through my mind.

I wonder if for all these years I've been blind to the freezing cold of the outside world.  
In my head for too long,  
At the world's mercy too long.  
Time to join the real world again.  
The freezing world.  
But it will be warm again.  
Till then...

I'll wait in the cold.


End file.
